1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a display device and a driving method thereof. More particularly, the disclosed technology relates to a display device configured to expand an emitting time of a pixel in a simultaneous light emitting method, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, a variety of flat panel displays that can reduce weight and size of display components, as well as reduce drawbacks of cathode ray tubes have been developed. Technology used in flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays.
A flat panel display generally includes a display panel including a number of pixels arranged in a matrix or array format. The display panel also includes a number of scan lines in a row direction and a number of data lines in a column direction. The scan lines and the data lines intersect are configured such that they intersect in an array. The pixels are driven by scan signals and data signals transmitted through the corresponding scan lines and data lines of the array.
A flat panel display may be classified as either a passive matrix light emitting display device and an active matrix light emitting display device according to a driving method thereof. Among them, the active matrix type that selectively turns on/off the pixels is primarily relied upon to provide increased resolution, contrast, and operation speed.
The active matrix type light emitting display device may be driven according to a driving method including a data writing period inputting image data to a number of pixels, a reset period wholly resetting the pixels before the data writing period, and a threshold voltage compensation period wholly compensating a deviation of a threshold voltage of a driving transistor supplying a current of the organic light emitting diode (OLED). Furthermore, this driving method includes a light emitting period which is configured to emit light from a number of pixels if the data writing period has ended. The driving method includes a complicated driving method which includes variable control signals and power source voltages transmitted to each of the pixels. The variable control signals and power signals are controlled according to the reset period, the threshold voltage compensation period, the data writing period, and the light emitting period. Furthermore, it is difficult to sufficiently obtain a light emitting period.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.